narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hashirama Senju
|Manga = Rozdział #118 |Anime = Naruto Epizod #69 |Gra = Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Występuje w = Anime, Manga i Gra |Seiyū = Takayuki Sugō |Kekkei Genkai = 18px|link=Mokuton Uwolnienie Drewna |Seiyū_pl = Włodzimierz Bednarski |Wiek = Nieznany |Data_urodzin = 23 Października |Klasyfikacja = Medical-nin |Wzrost = 185,1 cm |Masa_ciała = 74 kg |Ranga Ninja = Kage |Specjalne_techniki = Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu Kokuangyo no Jutsu Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan Moku Bunshin no Jutsu Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Tylko Manga) |Rodzina = Mito Uzumaki (Żona) Tobirama Senju (Brat) Tsunade (Wnuczka) Nawaki (Wnuk) |Płeć = Mężczyzna |Przynależność = 25px Konohagakure |Klan = 25px Klan Senju |Chakra = 18px|link=Mokuton Uwolnienie Drewna 18px|link=Doton Uwolnienie Ziemi 18px|link=Suiton Uwolnienie Wody |Zajęcie = Współzałożyciel Konohy Lider klanu Senju Hokage |Status = Nie Żyje}}Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama), był Pierwszym Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; dosłownie oznacza Pierwszy lub Założyciel Cień/Cienia Ognia). Pochodzi z klanu Senju, który wraz z klanem Uchiha zbudował Konohagakure. Przeszłość thumb|left|Walka pomiędzy Madarą a Hashiramą Hashirama został przywódcą klanu Senju. Pod jego rozkazami klan stał się jednym z dwóch najpotężniejszych, z którym rywalizować mogli jedynie Uchiha. Z tego też powodu, gdy ktoś zatrudniał Senju, strona przeciwna płaciła klanowi Uchiha i odwrotnie, czego skutkiem były częste walki między nimi. W końcu zmęczony ciągłymi sporami, Hashirama wyruszył do przywódcy klanu Uchiha, Madary i zaproponował rozejm. Sprzymierzyli się ze sobą, czego skutkiem było założenie Konohagakure. thumb|left|Sojusz pomiędzy Uchiha i Senju. Na przywódcę młodej wioski wybrano Hashiramę, którego okrzyknięto Pierwszym Hokage. Nie spodobało się to Madarze. Obawiając się, że Hashirama będzie uciskać Uchiha, Madara opuścił wioskę i zakwestionował jego metody. W końcu doszło między nimi do zaciętej walki. Podczas bitwy, Madara posłużył się Dziewięciu-Ogoniastym Demonicznym Lisem. Ostatecznie, jednak Hashiramie udało się pokonać przeciwnika, a jego żona, Mito zapieczętowała Lisiego Demona w sobie i została pierwszym jego jinchūrikim.Naruto rozdział 500, strona 6 Od tamtego czasu, Madarę uważano za martwego, a miejsce ich walki nazwano Doliną Końca i postawiono tam dwie potężne rzeźby założycieli Konohy. Wiele lat później Madara przyznał, że walczył z Hashiramą, aby uzyskać jego geny. W czasie pełnienia przez siebie funkcji Hokage, Hashirama stworzył zwój, w którym zapisane były kinjutsu. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo, Hokage kazał go schować. Zostało także ujawnione, że w przeszłości pokonał Kakuzu, który został wysłany przez Takigakure z misją unicestwienia Hashiramy. W pewnym momencie, Hashirama przejął kontrolę nad kilkoma ogoniastymi bestiami. W celu zachowania pokoju i zrównoważenia sił między narodami, oddał je innym, nowo powstałym wioskom. Nie powstrzymało to jednak wybuchu Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Myśląc o przyszłości Konohy, Hashirama i jego brat, Tobirama wyszkolili młodego Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Pierwszy Hokage zmarł wkrótce po założeniu Konohy, podczas jednej z trwających w tym czasie wojen. Zanim jednak odszedł oddał swój tytuł Hokage Tobiramie. Osobowość Hashirama był bardzo spokojnym i opanowanym człowiekiem. Posiadał charyzmę i umiejętność do negocjacji. Był opiekuńczy i lojalny wzglądem swojej wioski. Mieszkańców Konohy widział jako część swojej rodziny, a jego dziedzictwo trwale zakorzeniło się w Liściu. Ponadto był bardzo mądry i przenikliwy. Swoje racje przekazał później swojemu uczniowi, Hiruzenowi Sarutobiemu. Hashirama jako pierwszy wierzył, że ludzie w wiosce powinni być lojalni wobec siebie, a Hokage nie powinien bać się oddać za nich życie. Ta wiara znana jest jako "Wola Ognia" Wygląd thumb|Hashirama Senju jako Pierwszy Hokage. Hashirama był człowiekem o ciemnej karnacji, miał brązowe oczy i długie, czarne włosy. Zazwyczaj ubierał się tak samo jak jego brat i Madara Uchiha, w ciemnoczerwony, metalowy pancerz, podobny do tego z ery samurajów, sandały, a także czerwoną opaskę, którą podczas walk zastępował ochraniacz na czoło. Na zbroi po obu stronach kołnierza miał wymalowany symbol klanu Senju. Podczas pobytu w wiosce, Hashirama, nosił długą, czerwono-białą szatę. Umiejętności Hashirama został uznany przez Madarę Uchiha i kilku joninów z Konohy za najpotężniejszego ninja swoich czasów. Za swego życia był szanowany przez wszyskich shinobi. Madara stwierdził, że był on jedyną osobą, którą tak podziwiał i nienawidził zarazem. Hashirama znał wiele techniki i to jak można z nich korzystać, co ostatecznie udowodnił tworząc Zwój Pieczęci. Ponadto Hashirama posiadał rozległą wiedzą na temat zakazanej techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Podczas inwazji na Konohę w mandze zostało pokazane jak używa genjutsu przeciwko Hiruzenowi, jednak w anime za niego zrobił to jego brat, Tobirama. Można było zobaczyć jak dzierży wiele broni, które przywoływał z wielkiego zwoju. Jego waleczność i umiejętności były tak duże, że nie tylko był on w stanie walczyć na równi z Madarą, mimo mocy jego Wiecznego Mangekyo Sharingana i Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa przy jego boku, ale także przetrwać tę bitwę i ostatecznie odnieść zwycięstwo. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu Według Madary, Hashirama był zdolny do używania Medycznego Ninjutsu. Jego zdolności były tak duże że mógł się leczyć bez formowania żadnych pieczęci. Medyczne ninjutsu Tsunade, która uważana jest za największego medycznego ninja na świecie, jest na zupełnie niższym poziomie niż jego. Madara nawet stwierdził, że nauczyłby go zmartwychwstać gdyby wiedział że obecni shinobi są tak słabi odnosząc się do Kage.Naruto rozdział 576, strona 15 Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Hashirama używający [[Mokuton|Uwolnienia Drewna.]] Hashirama był znany ze swojego Uwolnienia Drenwa, kekkei genkai uzyskiwane dzięki mieszaniu chakr natury ziemi i wody. Poprzez przekształcanie chakry w źródło życia, był w stanie stworzyć drzewa, które mógł w pełni manipulować i powodować ich szybki wzrost. Mówi się, że ta umiejętność pomogła w stworzeniu krajobrazu Konohy. Uwolnienie Drewna było prawdopodobnie używane tylko przez niego, gdyż nie udowodniono jeszcze, by którykolwiek z jego krewnych umiał się nim posługiwać. Yamato, jedyna osoba, która dzięki przeszczepie genów Hashiramy, może teraz korzystać z jego umiejętności, stwierdził, że jego Uwolnienie Drewna jest znacznie słabszy od pierwotnego Hashiramy. Yamato wykazał również duże zdolności w wykonywania technik Uwolnienia Wody i Uwolnienie Ziemi, więc przypuszcza się, że Hashirama także potrafił z nich korzystać. Orochimaru najbardziej podziwiał go za jego zdolność kontrolowania ogoniastych bestii. Ze wszystkich jego talentów, przypuszcza się, że to właśnie ta umiejętność sprawiła, że nie miał on sobie równych w świecie shinobi. Należy on do małej grupki osób, które były w stanie w pełni kontrolować ogoniaste demony.Naruto rozdział 458, strona 3 Tę umiejętność wzmocnił jego naszyjnik. Część I Inwazja na Konohę thumb|Orochimaru wskrzesza Hashiramę i Tobiramę. Zarówno on jak i Tobirama zmartwychwstali, dzięki Orochimaru, który użył Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei podczas walki z Hiruzenem, w czasie inwazji na Konohe. Bracia byli w pełni świadomi tego co się dzieje i smutni, że będą musieli walczyć ze swoim uczniem. Chwile po ich przywołaniu, Orochimaru, poprzez umieszczenie pieczęci na ich głowach ostatecznie pozbawił ich wolnej woli. Hiruzen szybko się otrząsnął i postanowił pokonać swoich dawnych mistrzów, poprzez zaatakowanie ich potężną techniką ognia. Jendak Tobiramie udało się odeprzeć ten atak używając ścian wody, który następnie przekształciły się w atak, zatrzymany przez ścianę ziemi Hiruzena. thumb|left|Hiruzen pieczętuje duszę Hashiramy. Podczas bitwy Hashirama i jego brat zaprezentowali wspaniałą pracę zespołową. Ponadto Pierwszy ukazał swoje ogromne możliwości, podczas użycia Uwolnienia Drewna, zmuszając Hiruzena do przywołania Enmy, jednocześnie pokazując wielkie umiejętności w taijutsu. Ostatecznie dusze jego i Tobiramy zostały zapieczętowane przez Hiruzena dzięki Pieczęć Konsumującego Boga Śmierci i Technikę Cienistego Klona, jednak zanim ich dusze zostały całkowicie zapieczętowane, dawni Hokage przeprosili swojego ucznia za kłopot, który mu sprawili.Naruto rozdział 123, strony 11-12 Dziedzictwo thumb|Drzewo stworzone z komórek Hashiramy. Jakiś czas po śmierci Hashiramy, Orochimaru eksperymentował z jego DNA. Pragnąc uzyskać jego unikalne umiejętności, poddał testom sześćdziesiąt dzieci, mając nadzieję, że można udowodnić, możliwość korzystania z Mokuton. Jedynie Yamato przetrwał proces. Prawa ręka Danzō Shimury została połączona z DNA Hashirama przez podobny eksperyment z Orochimaru, w nadziei na kontrolowanie mocy Dziewięciu Ogonów, jak również zwiększenie swojej fizycznej energii, by utrzymywać dziesięć Sharinganów osadzone na prawym ramieniu, jak również używać Kotoamatsukami w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, w porównaniu do dekady, która zazwyczaj była wymagana.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 12 Madara Uchiha zabrał Hashiramie jego komórki, podczas ich ostatecznej bitwy i był w jakiś sposób w stanie wykorzystać je do przedłużenia własnego życia. Z niektórych komórek zabranych Hashiramie, Tobi stworzył Białego Zetsu, choć Uwolnienie Drewna Zetsu nie jest aż tak silne. Uchiha schował także komórki w swojej siedzibie. Wyrosło z nich ogromne, bezmyślne, kwitnące drzewo, które częściowo przypomina Hashiramę. Roślina ma za zadanie wspomagać Demoniczną Statuę Zewnątrznej Ścieżki i dzięki odrobinie chakry ogoniastych bestii, wspomogła stworzenie 100.000 klonów Białego Zetsu dla armii Tobiego przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi.Naruto rozdział 512, strony 10-12 Główną częścią dziedzictwa Hashiramy jest wiara znana jako Wola Ognia, którą posiadają wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy. Madara często wspomina Hashiramę i jego przekonania oraz rozważania na temat świata shinobi. Nie mógł się zdobyć na przyznanie się, że Pierwszy był jedyną osobą z klanu Senju, którą szanował. Tobi uważa także, że Naruto odziedziczył po Hashiramie jego Wolę Ognia, podczas gdy nad Sasuke ciąży klątwa nienawiści klanu Uchiha. Gry Ciekawostki *Jego twarz na Monumencie Hokage ma pęknięcia na grzbiecie nosa podobna do blizny Iruki Umino. Jednakże, w retrospekcjach, owa blizna nie jest widoczna. *Naszyjnik, noszony przez Tsunade, a następnie przez Naruto, pierwotnie należał do Hashiramy. *Polska i angielska wersja dubbingowa anime, nazywała jego Uwolnienie Drewna "Sekretną Techniką Ziemi" niż "Styl Drewna". To zostało poprawione w Shippūdenie przez Yamato. *Twarze Hashiramy, Tobiramy i Minato wraz z symbolem Konohy pojawiają się w omake'u zakończeniowym 129 epizodu "Naruto Shippūden" wraz z fajerwerkami. *Według trzeciego databooka: :*Hobbym Hokage było rzeźbienie z drewna oraz opiekowanie się bonsai. :*Jego najlepszym przeciwnikiem był Madara Uchiha. :*Ulubionym jedzeniem Hashiramy była zupa grzybowa. :*Jego ulubiony cytat to "Wspaniałe krajobrazy, doskonałe piękno bez sztuczności" (「大地豊饒、天衣無縫」, Daichi hōjō, ten'i muhō) Cytaty *"Póki żyjesz zawsze będą istnieć wojny" '' *(Cytowany przez Kakashiego) "''Ci którzy zeszli z drogi sprawiedliwości, nie mają odwagi, jednak pod skrzydłami silnego lidera, tchórzostwo nie ma prawa przetrwać." *(Do Kuramy) "Kyūbi, twoja moc jest zbyt wspaniała. Nie mogę pozwolić Ci dłużej pozostać na wolności." Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja